Quest for Purpose
by 1XxKiraXx1
Summary: Since the time she was young, Kyoto never could figure out why it was that she saw what she saw. No one else in her world could see them. So, why her? Even now, twelve years after being taken to another world filled with magic, she still doesn't understand. Yet, maybe with the help of three fated encounters, Kyoto may finally be able to find out. SINBAD X OC! FOLLOWS BASIC PLOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I've finally returned to writing after a long, LONG absence (some serious family issues have kept me away). Yeah, I know, I really shouldn't be starting ANOTHER new story. But I'm having some serious writers block in regards to my other stories. So, I'm hoping that by working on something new it'll help clear my mind. It's a pattern I tend to repeat, hence the reason I have so many ongoing fanfics. Make no mistake though, I shall NEVER abandon any of my stories. :)**

**Well then, now that I've got that out. Welcome to my new fanfic, Quest for Purpose! :D This is my first time writing a fic for Magi so please have some patience with me. As for the plot, it will more or less be following the manga. Hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, and to the best of my ability some Comedy here and there. ;)  
Pairing: Sinbad X OC**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magi, the Magi plot, NOR the Magi characters. I only own my OCs: Kyoto, Akeem, and Eolus as well as any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Prologue: Part I  
**Long, untamed, nearly white pearl blonde hair fluttered about wildly as a chilly mid-autumn breeze skimmed through the orphanage backyard. Children laughed as they played and romped through the leaves whose piles had been scattered long ago. Yet, despite the overall merriment of the situation, one child alone sat quietly on the cold ground, secluded away from the others. It was the same child whose wild hair had been messed by the wind a mere few seconds ago. Her silvery crystal colored eyes scanned the surrounding in silent observation, almost in the manner of a cougar wary of an unknown hunter.

Slowly the seven year old little girl pulled her knees up, so as to form a resting post for her chin, simultaneously pulling down the snug sweat shirt on her arms before wrapping them around her legs.

She blinked slowly, and silvery eyes hardened with a sour glare at nothing in particular.

She _hated_ it here.

A feeling in the little girl's stomach always nagged, telling her she belonged somewhere else. It was lonely here, and she was different. So different that it was impossible for anyone else to understand. Others around her were blind of what was directly in front of them, what was all _around_ them.

Yet, here is where she was stuck, powerless to change anything about this foul play in her fate.

Reflecting upon this depressing and at the same time infuriating fact, the girl silently buried her face, hiding her expression from view. She would have remained in this position until she and the rest of the children were called in; however, an all too familiar high pitched yet somehow still soothing chirping sound next to her ears demanded immediate attention.

Slowly raising her head, the child was not surprised to find herself surrounded by the same flock of small, brilliant white shining birds that seemed to follow her wherever she went. She again blinked slowly, her expression, however, more at ease as she allowed the warmth from these little beings to seep into her body, soothing her troubled mind. Even if she still had no clue what they were, never had she been afraid of them, for in all honesty, the girl couldn't even remember a time when she hadn't been able to see and understand them.

Unfortunately, it was these little beings that had shown her just how different she was from everyone else.

For, as it turned out, she was the _only_ one who could _see_ them.

Why?

Feeling the chirping around her increase in urgency, the little girl sighed as she pushed away such troubling thoughts and instead refocused her attention on the white birds before her. Listening intently, silvery eyes widened at what the little creatures had to say.

Nervously, the child glanced over to the other children who were currently playing underneath a large oak. Coming to a quick and decisive decision, the little girl uncurled from her position before standing up and heading over towards the small crowd.

"Hey, look," one young boy murmured in surprise to another as the group of children watched the loner of a little girl approach, "it's Kyoto."

Stopping only once she was fully amidst the whole group, the young girl leveled her gaze upon them in a warning manner. "You shouldn't play under this tree," she stated simply.

"Huh?" the children looked confused. "Why not?"

Kyoto's expression didn't change, "It's dangerous."

This statement was merely received with a round of annoyed looks.

"And just how would you know that?"

"Yeah! Besides, you're a kid just like us! Why should you be able to tell us where we can and can't play?"

"You never hang around us anyways."

"So, why would you care?"

Kyoto was quiet as the children quickly resumed their previous games, and as usual, treated her presence as well as her warning like a small, obnoxious wisp of wind that momentarily interrupted them.

Sighing at their stupidity, a hint of frustration showed on the child's face as she headed towards the garage. "I may hate this place," she muttered quietly, "but that doesn't mean I don't care if someone gets hurt."

Opening the door, the small, pearl-headed blonde's gaze quickly darted around and almost instantly landed on a dark-haired woman looking to be in her late thirties. Currently, the woman was attempting to stitch a rather nasty tear in the front seat of her old car.

"Mrs. Kevnitt," Kyoto's clear voice rang tonelessly through the silence, causing the woman to jump.

"Oh, Kyoto," the woman quickly identified the girl, putting a hand over her heart in hopes to ease its rapid beat. Successfully calming herself after the mini scare the child had just given her, Mrs. Kevnitt looked down curiously at the blonde, "What is it?"

"It's the other children," the silvery-eyed child spoke in an even voice. "They're in danger."

A worried look instantly flashed across the orphanage manager's face. "What do you mean?" she asked tersely.

"They're playing underneath the old oak," Kyoto elaborated. "The largest branch on that tree is about to break."

"What!?" Mrs. Kevnitt's eyes went wide as she quickly through her stitching work to the side and fully faced the child in from of her. "But the wind hasn't been that bad! How would you know this?"

The response to this question was answered with upmost confidence and resolve, "Because the white birds told me."

Slowly, the dark-haired woman blinked, processing the familiar answer with this child as her worried expression turned to that of anger. "Kyoto," she spoke in a hard tone, "you will go to your room until supper."

Silvery eyes widened as she quickly identified the reaction on the woman's face. "But the other children-" Kyoto began desperately.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Kevnitt snapped. "How many times have I told you these pranks of yours have to stop?!"

"But this isn't-"

"Enough of your lies, Kyoto!" the woman shouted, "Now, go!"

The pearl blonde grew silent, her expression going void of all emotion, while her eyes turned cold.

_Lies_.

_"But it's not a lie!" _the little girl shouted furiously inside her mind, despite her blank expression as she headed back outside.

_Liar_.

_"But I'm not!"_ she internally screamed, as she silently passed by the other children. "_Why does no one ever believe me?!"_

**CRACK!**

Kyoto froze at the sound as it echoed throughout the yard. Silvery eyes turned with a horrified expression to look over at the children who were still standing beneath the oak, having now stopped playing to look around in confusion as they too had heard the sound.

Another powerful gust of wind ripped through the tree.

"WATCH OUT!" Kyoto's scream pierced through the air.

She was running, her heart thrumming in her ears while the children scattered in panic as the massive branch finally came falling from above.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Kyoto spotted one child who wasn't moving fast enough. Not even thinking, the girl lunged and pushed the boy out of harm's way.

As if in a hazy dream, Kyoto watched as the other child fell into safety's zone. However, the relief that washed over the girl would not last long, for the white bird's warning cries had turned to shrill shrieks as a shadow fell over the blonde's figure.

She was out of time.

**CRASH!**

The world around her went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**Prologue: Part II**

Cold.

That was the first thing that crossed the girl's mind as she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by an empty void of inky blackness.

A shiver ran down her spine as she stood.

_"Just what happened?" _she internally murmured as an instinctive feeling of fear began to creep into her being.

Silver eyes flickered around her surroundings, desperately attempting to spot any source of light, yet to no avail.

Dark.

Empty.

Cold.

_Dead_.

Kyoto's eyes widened as the memories of what happened flashed before her mind. Was she dead? She didn't know, and where were the white birds?!

Panic gripping her, the child began searching her body for any sort of injuries.

There were none.

Why!?

The little girl began to hyperventilate.

**"Calm yourself, Child," **an unmistakably male voice boomed within the chasm of darkness, causing Kyoto to be anything but calm.

"Who are you!?" she hissed, whirling around in a desperate attempt to locate the source of the voice as she bristled like a cornered cat. "_Where_ are you!?"

**"I am here, Little One," **the voice spoke again, its tone gentle and soothing, and the next thing Kyoto knew, a brilliant hole of light had been slashed into the darkness, allowing a flock of familiar shining white birds to flow out of it and surround the frightened child.

As for the frightened child, nothing in the world could have brought her more relief then to see her many shining friends again as they surrounded her small being and brought back a comforting feeling of safety and warmth.

**"As for ****_who_**** I am," **the voice again began to speak, except this time Kyoto could tell it was coming from the other end of the brilliant light door, **"walk towards the light, Child, and let us meet in person for you to find out."**

"Walk towards… the light," the little girl murmured, almost in a daze as she stared into the shining door. Her feet seemed to have a will of their own as they moved forward, being encouraged onward by the coxing chirps of the white birds.

Staying here promised only death and cold darkness. But through this door…

Light.

Warmth.

_Life_.

Flowing around her in a stream of light, the white birds continued to gently pull at the small child. A small smile formed on Kyoto's face as she again put her trust in the little beings and followed them into whatever future would await.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**Prologue: Part III**

_"It's so warm," _Kyoto mentally murmured in a contented manner, her eyes closed. Just what was this feeling anyways? It felt as if she were light as a feather, and floating on a warm yet gentle air current.

She wished she could stay like this forever.

Yet, just as that thought crossed her mind, the ever familiar chirping of the white birds seemed to return as they coxed her back to consciousness.

Slowly, _very_ slowly, silvery eyes opened, only for the young girl to find herself laying on the ground in a large light colored stone room. She blinked up at the ceiling in surprise. Just where in the world was she?

Letting out a small grunt, Kyoto pushed herself into a sitting position before scanning her environment. All around her were what looked like sandstone walls covered in different beautiful vines, while the floor was of marble and had multiple stacks of gold and other priceless jewels strewn all about.

The child's eyes widened in astonishment.

"I see you're shocked. Although, I suppose you have good reason to be," a male voice spoke off to the girl's side, causing her head to instantly whip around on guard.

She froze.

For sitting there beside her, a gentle yet amused smile on his face, was a giant.

A _blue_ giant.

Kyoto's jaw unhinged as she gaped. Typically, she ought to be screaming, but the sight had shocked her so much that it seemed her voice had decided to take a vacation. Silvery eyes widened even more as the girl suddenly realized that one of the massive beings hands was reaching towards her.

_That_ certainly got her moving.

Kyoto's movement was so fast that even the blue giant was left gazing in surprise at the spot where the child had just been. Now, a good twenty feet away, the child was currently pointing a disbelieving and accusing finger at the other figure, "_Who_ are you!?"

The giant frowned slightly, his handsome features turning mildly sour as he gave the little girl a reprimanding look. "How brattishly rude of you," he huffed, flicking his long, dark blue braid over his shoulder, "forgetting me so soon."

Blinking in confusion, the little girl wracked her brain to try and figure out what the giant meant when it suddenly clicked. "You…" she breathed in shock, her hand lowering as the fear slowly began to dissipate, leaving only astonishment and curiosity in its wake, "you're the voice."

The smile on the giant's face returned, lighting his face with a gentle expression. "That's right," he hummed softly, setting his hand down in his lap as he didn't want to scare the child farther. "Although, saying I'm a voice isn't quite accurate." A chuckle left his lips, "I am what humans call a Djin, and my name is Akeem."

"Akeem…" the young child voiced the name carefully as she allowed her tongue to adjust to forming the foreign word. Eye brows quickly creased in confusion as she met the giant's gaze with a bewildered look, "What's a Djin?"

"A Djin is me," Akeem smirked, amusement dancing in his brilliant golden eyes as he saw the pout form on the little girl's face. "As for details on what a Djin is, that's a question whose answer can wait until a later date, don't you think? After all, don't you have a few more important questions you'd like to ask?"

Confusion again clouded Kyoto's face for only an instant before realization quickly re-dawned upon her expression. Her gaze flicked around briefly as the girl once again took in her odd surroundings before bringing her gaze back to the Djin before her. "Where am I," she demanded with wide eyes, "and how did I get here!?"

Chuckling softly, Akeem let a reassuring smile appear on his features. "You're in my home, the sky dungeon," he elaborated calmly, gesturing to the area around him. "This magnificent place is floating in the skies in a different world then the one you are from."

"A different world!?" Kyoto shrieked, deciding that this fact demanded far more attention than the fact that this building was apparently _floating_.

"That's right," the Djin confirmed, allowing his chin to rest in his palms as he gazed down at the human child. "As for how you got here. _I_ brought you here."

"Y-You did?" the young girl breathed in shock. "B-But why?! And what about the oak branch? I'm sure it landed on me-"

"Yes, it did," Akeem again confirmed the child's statement, "and it would have killed you had I not brought you here."

"But why!?" Kyoto again demanded.

"Because," the blue giant's expression softened greatly, "you have a purpose here in this world."

"A… purpose?" the little girl questioned in surprise. "What purpose?"

Akeem let out a quiet sigh, "That's something you yourself shall have to discover in the future."

"What? Why!? That's not fair!" Kyoto accused furiously, her small fist shaking angrily at her sides. "Besides, who said I wanted to come to a new world anyways!?"

"Then you would have preferred to die?" the blue male inquired calmly.

"Well, no, but-"

However, Akeem did not give her a chance to finish, "Then you wish to return to a place in which you already _know_ you do not belong?"

That brought the young girl's tirade to a screeching halt. "How did you know that," she whispered hoarsely, her eyes a mixture of fear, anger, and grief.

The blue giant gave the child a gentle look as he quietly stood up and walked over to where she was standing. Akeem was relieved to see that, though looking a bit nervous, the girl didn't run from him like last time as he reached out a kind hand and lightly brushed his large thumb over her head. "Because I know where you belong," he finally replied in a soft tone, causing the child's eyes to go wide.

"Where!?"

"Here in this world."

"Where in this world!?"

"Somewhere."

"Stop teasing me!" Kyoto finally exploded, attempting to slap away the hand on her head as tears began streaming down her face.

"I'm not teasing you, Kyoto," Akeem finally spoke the child's name, causing surprise to flit across her expression. The Djin's face showed compassion as he continued to stroke the top of the girl's head, much like a mother might do to comfort their child. "However," he again spoke, "there are things in this world that only you yourself must discover."

"But-" the little girl felt choked as she continued to attempt to make sense of everything, "I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone," Akeem reassured her kindly, "for just because I said I can't tell you, doesn't mean I won't _guide_ you through this journey."

"You're going to guide me?" Kyoto inquired with surprise as she wiped the tears from her face.

"That's right," the Djin hummed with a smile. "So, you'll never be alone. Besides," the blue giant reached forward with his other hand to brush through the flock of shining white birds surrounding the human child, "even if I weren't with you, the Rukh shall always watch over you."

"The Rukh?" silvery eyes showed confusion at the term until they looked over and saw what the giant in front of her was gesturing too. Surprise instantly filled the girl's expression as her gaze quickly returned to the Djin, "You can see them too!?"

"All Djin can see them," Akeem smiled as he watched the small creatures flood around the little girl, "and in this world there are many other people who can see them too."

"Really!?" Kyoto breathed in excitement.

"Yes, there are," the Djin confirmed with a warm look. "This world is full of magic and wonderful things. Of course," he continued, a bit more somber, "there are also dark and terrible things in this world just as there is in any other. However, by staying here with me for a little while, I myself shall teach you the things you need to know. Then," Akeem's eyes again warmed, "I shall guide you through this new world in which you have entered."

* * *

**Alright! Well, there's the whole of the prologue for you all. The next chapter is when we'll actually jump into the main story, but this here was really important. Anyways, please, PLEASE let me know what you guys/girls think in the reviews. Reviews are my inspiration and I'm dying to know what you all thought and how you think this will turn out. :) However, NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism, on the other hand, is always welcome as it can only help me to improve as a writer. Also, please follow and favorite this story as well. See you all in the next chapter! :D**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! Here I am with the second chapter! :D But first, a HUGE thanks and brownies to my AWESOME first SEVEN reviewers: PachinkoIkkaku, kittylv3r, Dark Cat Food Lover, Kuroshiroryuu, VeraVera, hiyomi, and linzzippo! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! Also, another HUGE thanks to all the people who have already favorited and/or followed this story! The inspiration I've been given is incredible. A ginormous thanks to you all! :D Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magi, the Magi plot, NOR the Magi characters. I only own my OCs: Kyoto, Akeem, and Eolus as well as any part of the plot NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way. :)**

* * *

_"Come on, Akeem! Let's go!" Kyoto shouted wildly. Silvery eyes sparkled like gems with excitement as the child bounced through the dungeon halls, her massive guardian grumbling huffily after her._

_"Just hold up!" the Djin admonished as he caught up, reaching out and plucking the little girl from the ground. "You remember what I told you, right? Once we're outside, you're absolutely to listen to everything I say. We have to be careful."_

_"Yeah, yeah," the pearl blonde spouted quickly as she squirmed in the glue giant's grip, her face still a bubbling expression of anticipation. "Now, come on, Akeem! It's been nearly two years since I first got here, and now you're finally going to take me outside! So, let's-"_

_"Yes, it has been nearly two years. Therefore," Akeem gave the nine-year old in his grip a stern look, "a few more minutes isn't going to kill you."_

_Kyoto pouted._

_"Now," the Djin mothered over his ward, "promise you will listen to me."_

_The child gave her guardian a look, "Don't I always?"_

_"Promise."_

_"Okay…" Kyoto sighed, rolling her eyes, "I promise."_

_Still feeling a bit reluctant, the blue giant gave the little girl a suspicious look before finally placing her back on the ground. "Alright then, take this," Akeem again spoke, this time producing an amulet in his hand as he hung it around the child's neck._

_"What is-" the pearl blonde trailed off as she carefully studied the object. Hanging around her neck by a silver chain, the likewise silver amulet supported a glistening jade gem in the middle. However, the strange part was that not only was the amulet beautiful…_

_But it also felt eerily familiar._

_"Hey, Akeem," Kyoto's voice had dropped a notch as it took on a monotone air, like it often would when the child was deep in serious thought, "what is this?"_

_Seeing the little girl's expression, it didn't take much effort for the Djin to guess what was going on through her mind. "It is my method of traveling with you without making a scene," he answered simply._

_Silver eyes narrowed with a shrewd look. "You're only telling me half of the truth," the blonde accused, her voice taking on a slightly harder tone._

_"I'm simply telling you what you need to know," Akeem smiled gently. "The rest will be left for you to discover."_

_"Fine…" Kyoto muttered, not happy with the answer, but not putting up an argument. These last two years had given her plenty of time to become used to the Djin's vague responses. "Alright then," she reluctantly moved on to the next topic, giving the male in front of her a somewhat curious look. "So, just how is this going to help you travel anyways?"_

_A smirk flickered across the blue giant's face. "Like this," he quipped, snapping his fingers as he vanished with a poof, leaving an utterly shocked little Kyoto behind._

_"Akeem!" the little girl shouted in surprise, eyes darting around. "Where'd you go!?"_

_"Right here," an amused voice sounded from the amulet around Kyoto's neck, causing the girl to jump._

_"Oh," she replied, feeling mildly sheepish._

_A chuckle from the blue giant could be heard, "Well, are you ready to go?"_

_"You bet!" the child perked up instantly before inquiring. "So, do we have any specific destination in mind?"_

_"As a matter of fact, we do," the Djin hummed, using his magic to surround his ward by the wind and gently lift her off the ground. "In your life, Kyoto, you are destined to have three fated encounters."_

_"Three fated encounters?" Kyoto questioned curiously._

_"That's right," one could almost see the smile forming on Akeem's face as he spoke, "and I am about to lead you to the first of those encounters. We are going to the Great Rift."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**Chapter 2  
Part I: Going on a Gut Feeling**

Hot.

The sun blazed down on the barren, dry, desert land causing mirages to dance upon its cracked soil. Dust devils whirled about, coming and going at the wind's beckoning call. Shade was an uncommon thing to find in these harsh environments. However, fortunately for a certain traveler, this particular area in the dessert happened to have an area of craggy rocks jutting up from the earth, providing a weary body a decent amount of relief from the heaven's searing heat.

As for the traveler, she was currently taking full advantage of the small respite in which fortune had offered her. At a glance, one might guess the young woman to be between the ages of eighteen and twenty years old. Sprawled up again a cool slab of stone, her lithe figure was stretched out in a peaceful position as she slept. Nearly white, pearl blonde hair fell in wild layers to her shoulders. A single, separated long braid with a silver hoop tied at the end lay offset to the left side of her head as it fell all the way down to her waist while her long bangs fell messily in front of her exquisite, aristocratic face.

Yet, contrary to her exotic features, the female's attire was as close to simplistic as one could get, sporting traditional sandals, a pair of white Arabic shorts that fell just below the knees, an ash colored sleeveless shirt that dipped low at the neck, and a light tan cloak to shield her from the sun as she slept. However, not even the cloak was enough to fully protect her from the scorching heat as the girl muttered sourly in her sleep, flopping herself over in a moody attempt to try and hide herself from the sun.

Elsewhere, being only about ten feet away, another figure watched the female's restless actions with intent golden eyes. Rising to his feet, he languidly padded over to his companion upon seeing the uncomfortable expression on her face.

Dipping down his massive head, he gently nuzzled the girl's face in an attempt to wake her from her slumber.

"Mmph… go away," came the muttered response.

Golden eyes narrowed, agitation flashing within their depths. Honestly, this brat… it was time they began moving again anyways. After all, wasn't it her who had stated that they were in a hurry?

He nudged again, except this time with more force.

"Lemme sleep!"

Fed up with the girl's stubbornness, the young woman's golden eyed companion finally let out an annoyed growl as he brought a huge paw crashing down solidly on the female's head.

"OUCH! EOLUS, THAT HURTS!"

Satisfied that his comrade was awake, the creature huffed lightly and removed the offensive paw as he waited for the girl to fully awaken.

Reluctantly, silvery slowly opened, squinting as they were again met with the harsh light. Sitting up, the young woman shot a glare over at the massive white wolf sitting beside her. "That was rude," she accused with an annoyed look. "You nearly crushed me!"

**_"Then perhaps you should have gotten up when he first tried to wake you," _**a familiar, amused voice spoke from the amulet hanging around the female's neck. **_"Don't you think, Kyoto?"_**

"I suppose," the pearl blonde muttered, shaking the sleep from her and letting the familiar keen, sharp glint return to her silvery eyes. "How long was I out?"

**_"About three hours," _**Akeem replied calmly.

_"Not long enough," _Kyoto mentally sighed, yawning as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head so as to help block out the sun.

**_"If you're so tired, then you should continue to rest," _**the Djin admonished, a slightly worried tone lacing his voice. **_"You've been pushing yourself too hard as of late. Honestly, why are you in such a hurry to get to Balbadd anyways?"_**

"We've heard some bad things about that place, remember?" the young woman's face turned serious, her expression darkening considerably. "It's become consumed by misfortune and poverty, and frankly it worries me to hear of a whole country in such a dreadful state. It's not something I can overlook, especially with the current abnormalities plaguing this world."

**_"I do not feel you are yet ready to face what lies in that forsaken city," _**the girl's guardian warned darkly.

"Saying things like that only makes me all the more determined," Kyoto smirked as she heard her protector groan. "Besides isn't it you who's always telling me I have to figure things out on my own? Well, this is my way of going about that. I decided that my path would be to be a light in the darkness for those people trapped in the abyss, and 'you know who' said that if I continued to follow that path I'd eventually discover who it is that I really am and what my purpose in this world is."

**_"But-"_**

"However," the pearl-headed female cut him off, "for now, _this_ is my calling, and is what I do best. So, no more arguing. We are going to Balbadd, and _that_ is _final_."

**_"Fine!" _**Akeem huffed, exasperation filling his voice as he addressed the next elephant in the room. **_"However, I still don't see why you're insisting on taking this road!"_**

"Don't see why not," Kyoto hummed, looking at the path ahead of her. "Seems like a pretty good road to me."

**_"You and I both know that it's closed due to a murderous bunch of bandits blocking it ahead!" _**the Djin exploded, attempting to talk some sense into his ward. **_"Back in Quishan, you even learned that their hide out is siting directly by the road."_**

"What's your point again?" the young woman sighed, though inwardly she was smirking as she riled the blue giant up. She could already imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

**_"We need to go around."_**

"I don't want to."

**_"Why!? This isn't like you at all! If you continue on this path, you are bound to run into conflict!"_**

"Stop worrying, Akeem," the girl let a small smile creep on her features as she reassured her guardian. "You and I both know I'm fully capable of handling myself."

**_"You detest fighting," _**the reply was flat, as the Djin knew that, despite how deadly the young woman could be in combat, she was someone who would only resort to violence as a very last measure… for the most part.

"…True."

**_"So, why!?"_**

"Call it a gut feeling," Kyoto finally admitted, her eyes glittering with promise and gleaming with foresight. "I just… feel like there's something… or maybe even someone in there that I need to find."

The Djin within the young woman's amulet stilled.

**_"Kyoto," _**the blue giant's voice had turned very serious.

Silvery eyes turned cautious as she sensed the change in his demeanor, "What?"

**_"Go around."_**

"No."

**_"Kyoto-" _**Akeem again began, his voice hard but was quickly cut off.

"Forget it, and you're stubbornness against me going is just encouraging me," Kyoto crossed her arms, silver eyes narrowing in a calculatingly perceptive manner. "The way you're acting… You know who's in there, don't you?" she quickly deduced in a calm tone. "Akeem?"

**_"…"_**

"That's all the answer I need," Kyoto smirked and she quickly heard the Djin sigh in defeat.

**_"I don't feel that meeting this person at this particular time in your life would be the wisest choice," _**the blue giant's voice was soft, holding a worried warning to its tone.

"You're being overprotective," the young woman pointed out with a huff before demanding flatly. "Who is it?"

**_"I cannot tell you."_**

"Figures," Kyoto simply hummed, though internally her mind was buzzing with possibilities of who this person might be? Another one of her fated encounters, perhaps? She hadn't met one of those specific encounters since her first one, meeting that reclusive little oddball nearly ten years ago.

Quietly, the girl briefly wondered how he was doing, reluctantly admitting that she missed the enigma of a man. By now he had most certainly returned to the dark crevice of the Great Rift.

In the meantime, the Djin accompanying Kyoto had fallen silent, reluctantly accepting the fact that he had most epically lost their argument.

Picking up her leather satchel from the ground, the pearl blonde lazily flung it over her shoulder. Popping several bones along the way, she calmly turned to her other companion, "Ready to go, Eolus?"

A gruff noise was her only answer as the wolf padded over to her side.

Smiling at the tolerant look on his face, Kyoto gave her friend a hug before grabbing a hand full of his scruff and hauling herself up on his back. Being a Demon Battle Wolf from the other side of the Dark Rift on the Dark Continent, Eolus proved plenty large enough for a grown person to ride.

Interestingly enough, however, it actually wasn't the Dark Continent where Kyoto had met the beast. In actuality, the two had met under less than desirable circumstances down in the Leam Empire. It had been three years ago, during some of Kyoto's travels, when she had accidentally gotten herself tangled up in a gladiator fight in the coliseum. As luck would have it, her opponent had been none other than Eolus.

Through the amulet, Akeem had then informed the young woman of just exactly what the wolf was. They were apparently more of a legend than anything. Known for their abnormally massive size, insane power and speed, and most of all their near human like intelligence, Demon Battle Wolves were said to be the only creature on the Dark Continent able to equally take on a Fanalis in battle.

Needless to say, in a _typical_ fight, Kyoto wouldn't have stood a chance.

However, due to the beast's high intelligence, the young woman was able to convince him that either she would be forced to use magic to snuff out his life, or they could work together to escape from this hell.

Kyoto still remembered the look on the wolf's face when she offered him back his freedom. Clearly, the beast had dubbed the girl as crazy but the chance of freedom had been an offer to tempting to pass up, making him willing to take a chance.

They'd been traveling together ever since. Although, the duo certainly made a point of avoiding the Leam Empire from then on.

"Well," the young woman's lips twitched upwards as her silver eyes gleamed with anticipation once getting situated on her mount, "let's be off!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**Chapter 2  
Part II: A Second Fated Encounter**

The wind whipped against Kyoto's face as Eolus carried her across the desert at a full run. At the pace they were going, the young woman figured it wouldn't be long before they arrived to the pass where the bandits ought to be.

Silvery eyes narrowed in thought, for contrary to her guardian's foreboding warning to this venture, the Rukh were swarming around her in droves, chirping and encouraging her onward. Honestly, with this sort of reaction from the little creatures, just who in the world could be waiting on up ahead?

**_"We're almost there."_**

The young woman snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing Akeem's voice. Looking up ahead, she could see a large rock dome. Kyoto assumed that that was the bandit's hideout as there were a bunch of people charging out of it.

_"Wait," _she blinked in quick realization as she pulled Eolus to a halt within the mass of fleeing ruffians. _"Why is everyone running?!"_

"IT'S A GIANT!" someone screamed as they raced by.

_"A giant?" _Kyoto mused in confusion before realization donned upon her face as she instantly jerked her gaze back up to the dome. _"Don't tell me!"_

Below her, she could feel Eolus let loose a menacing growl as a massive blue hand suddenly appeared at the top of the dome. It was only a moment later that a massive blue, _headless_, giant followed.

Kyoto could feel her jaw drop.

It was a Djinn.

A _headless_ Djinn!

Just what in the world!?

**_"Well, this is interesting," _**the girl could hear her own Djinn muse in contemplation. **_"He's a tad different then I last remember."_**

_"Where the heck is his head!?" _Kyoto shouted back, making a mental note to later ask about how Akeem seemed to be acquainted to this other Djinn.

**_"Beats me," _**was Akeem's response, sounding rather befuddled. **_"Why don't you try asking the other one?"_**

_"The other one?" _Silvery eyes narrowed as they searched the scene before her. Imagine her surprise when she spotted a small boy sitting astride the massive giant. Considering how far up he was, the young woman couldn't see his face clearly. However, judging by his size, she guessed that he was around ten. But what was truly fascinating was the way the Rukh were buzzing around him in swarms much like the way they did around herself. Kyoto's eyes widened, _"Don't tell me he's a-"_

"That's Aladdin," a female voice spoke off to Kyoto's side, instantly catching the young woman's attention.

Putting a soothing hand on the head of her mount to keep him from growling, Kyoto turned to face the short-haired blonde who had spoken. "Aladdin?" she repeated in question to the other female, feeling an odd, familiar feeling of recognition creep through her upon speaking the name.

"That's right," the other girl stated, crossing her arms and looking curious as she scanned over the newcomer who had come riding in out of nowhere on a wolf of all things. "He may be a bit weird and a bit of a brat, but there's no reason to be afraid. He's a good kid."

"Good to know," Kyoto hummed in response, dismounting from her battle wolf as she watched the young, blue-haired boy return his Djinn to what looked like a flute.

"Yeah," the short-haired blonde agreed, before asking. "Although, who exactly are _you_?"

"Kyoto," the young woman smiled a bit as she shook the other female's hand, "and you are."

"Leila," a friendly grin crossed the girl's face as she returned the handshake. "I'm guessing you were just heading through the pass when you came upon this commotion."

"Pretty much," Kyoto agreed vaguely, watching in amusement as the strange blue-haired boy greeted some of the caravan people with a cheerful smile and leapt excitedly into the arms of another young woman with rich black hair and dark skin.

The pearl-headed wanderer's amusement only increased as she heard Leila growl off to her side before stomping off toward the hugging duo and aggressively ripping them apart, much to their own amusement.

A soft chuckle briefly left Kyoto's lips before a small frown marred her face. Silvery eyes became shadowed and distant as they carefully sculpted an image of the boy before her. Just where did she know him from? Something about that smile… those sparkling eyes, full of life… it was so familiar, like a foggy memory from a dream. So, close… yet just out of her fingers grasp…

Silvery eyes had begun to look glazed, _"Who-"_

**_"KYOTO!"_**

The dull, faraway look in the young woman's eyes vanished instantly as Akeem's panicked shout yanked her from her haze. Feeling a tad dizzy, Kyoto shook her head in a distracted manner, finally managing to fully retrieve her senses as the sharpness returned to her silvery gaze. _"What?" _she demanded calmly, attempting to hide the experience that she had just went through.

**_"We should go now," _**he stated in a somber tone.**_ "It is unwise to remain any longer."_**

_"No," _Kyoto's refusal was instant, even if she herself didn't really know why she was so adamant against leaving. It wasn't just that this boy, Aladdin, was quite possibly the second of her fated encounters. It was something else now, something she couldn't quite place…

"Hey, Miss?" a soft, innocent voice snapped the young woman again out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Sharp eyes blinked slowly, their silvery depths reflecting the face of the young boy who had apparently caught on to his observer's presence. He now stood almost directly in front of the pearl-headed wanderer, looking up into her gaze with a curious and strange expression of vague recognition.

"I'm fine, thank you," Kyoto's managed to voice in a calm tone, never breaking eye contact.

The two just remained that way for a little while, neither speaking as they simply stared up and down at one another, different emotions flickering through each other's eyes.

Finally, however, it was Aladdin who broke the silence, his innocent, yet somehow wise, curious eyes flickering briefly at the area surrounding Kyoto before moving up to again hold the older girl's gaze. "Hey, Miss," he spoke in a soft, wondering tone, "the Rukh really seem to like you."

Silvery eyes widened as he continued to speak.

"Tell me," he continued, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Would you happen to be a Magi too?"

* * *

**Well, there's chapter two for ya, and this story is officially in full swing now! Anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Haha, and just to let you know, YES, the genre mystery will be quite prolific in this fanfic. Fufufufu... don't worry, all will be revealed in due time. But for now, please, PLEASE let me know what you readers think in the reviews! Seriously, reviews are one of my greatest inspirations for writing. So, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update next. ;) Also, please follow and favorite this story as well. See you all in chapter three! :D**

**OTHER FANFICS OF MINE TO CHECK OUT!  
Windswept Fire - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X OC  
Symbol of the Dog - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X Youkai OC  
Silver and Gray, Foxes and Jays - Yu Yu Hakusho - Kurama/Youko X OC  
Ouran Host Club Kitsune - Ouran High School Host Club - Youkai OC X Haruhi  
Welcome to Pandora Academy - Pandora Hearts - Jack Bezarius X OC  
Youkai or a Fairy - Hakushaku to Yousei - Youkai OC X Lydia  
The Hobbit: Heart of a Dragon - The Hobbit - Kili X OC  
Byakuya's Story: Tales of the Past - Bleach - Young Byakuya X OC - DRABBLES  
Ice Cream for Two Please - Fairy Tail - Gray X Lucy - ONESHOT  
A Daiyoukai's Dance - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X Kagome - ONESHOT  
Milord Babysitter - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru FUNNY ONESHOT**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


End file.
